


The Blessed Goddess

by InsertSthMeaningful



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Krakoan Orgy, Multi, NSFW Art, Porn, bannedtogetherbingo2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertSthMeaningful/pseuds/InsertSthMeaningful
Summary: Ororo takes Jean, Emma and Raven for a pleasurable jaunt in the sky.Based on The Cursed Woman (1859) by Octave Tassaert.
Relationships: Ororo Munroe/Jean Grey/Emma Frost/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	The Blessed Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fill for the BannedTogetherBingo2020 prompt "Porn" - a piece of traditional watercolour art, inspired by the French painter Octave Tassaert's [The Cursed Woman/La Femme Damnée (1859)](https://www.reddit.com/r/Art/comments/as13h5/la_femme_damnee_the_cursed_woman_nicolas_francois/) because it came across my Tumblr dashboard.  
> Tassaert often depicted scenes from the life of poor people to denounce social injustice and was publicly acclaimed for it ([source for this](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Octave_Tassaert)). However, he also liked to compose erotic paintings which were rather explicit in their portrayal of sex, pleasure and genitals ([source for that and yes it's NSFW](https://culturacolectiva.com/art/erotic-paintings-that-show-the-heavenly-side-to-an-orgasm)) which was not exactly appraised by fellow artists and art critics of his epoche. The Cursed Woman/La Femme Damnée, in particular, is an intriguing choice of subject, since it depicts lesbian sex or, depending on your point of view, an earthly woman being pleasured by angels from Heaven who just so happen to have manifested female bodies for the time being. The painting's English title may be misleading - "cursed" not as in "being punished by the deities for a crime or such" (since she doesn't exactly look displeased with her situation) but rather "cursed" as in "unable to live out her true sexual slash homoerotic desires because lesbianism is a taboo in the society in which she lives".

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and a comment if you liked it (:


End file.
